


Fire Fight

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy isn't a fighter and never will be so it takes her by surprised when her work is attacked. Harry invites her into his office to calm down, and jumping him seems a perfectly reasonable response to what she has endured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Fight

The group isn’t big enough to warrant the sort of fear that the Death Eaters had caused some ten years before but they still have the balls to attack the Ministry directly. It isn’t, after all, that difficult to gain access. Pansy is not a fighter, never was and never will be, so it all takes her by surprise. She is just meant to be a paper-pusher after all, a secretary with a vicious tongue to keep the press away from her boss Harry Potter. Instead, Pansy ends up throwing her coffee at an intruder and battling alongside the Aurors in a fire-fight against the group of French students that don’t agree with the way France and Britain are conducting business with one another. 

It is all too much and she is a quaking wreck by the time all the students have been arrested and the building starts to return to normal. When Harry asks her into his office for a cup of tea, she nods and follows him in. It is bad enough that he has to see she is a state but at least it isn’t the whole department. Something stirs inside her the minute the door is closed and she pounces on him, catching him off guard and sending them both tumbling to the floor. Clawing at his robes, she kisses at his exposed neck, feels his resistance crumble. The hands that were trying to push her off now pull her closer and squeeze her arse. He kisses her urgently while pulling up her skirt and pawing at her knickers, and she pulls at his robes until his erect penis is exposed and in her warm palm. She pushes up one her knees, cheeks flushed, to pull down her knickers but he growls “Leave them,” and just wriggles on his back and pulls her down by her arse until the tip of his cock can nudge them aside and he can push in. Pansy sighs, eyelids flickering, arches her back and pulls up and then sinks down on him again. 

He murmurs his approval, smiles up at her, and bites his lip as she pulls away again before he thrusts up into her. Pansy moans breathlessly, thinks of all the Aurors just next door in the meeting room, and giggles to herself. It turns her on. It had been about comfort, distraction, a moment of madness but now she is living in the moment, bouncing up and down on his cock and fingering herself at the same time. Her cheeks are a deep red, as they always are when she’s being fucked good and hard, and idly she wonders how she will cover it all up. Her moans turn to cries, loud in her ears, and Harry’s eyes seem to gleam up at her, as if it is all just another of his adventures. When she comes, she feels boneless, collapses onto Harry and takes in shuddering breathes. She’s calm now, and ready to return to work.


End file.
